


Fire Meet Gasoline

by hobbitgirl83



Category: Richlee fandom, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitgirl83/pseuds/hobbitgirl83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Lee apparently hate each other. Apparently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LowInHighSchool](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowInHighSchool/gifts).



> Ok, so as soon as I posted my last fic, I thought about this: "What if Richard and Lee hated each other instead of liking each other at the beginning?"  
> And with that thought in my head, I wrote this fic, it just got really long so it took me a while to finish it, but I did, so don't worry, you will read all of it.  
> The title of my fic is a song, "Fire meet Gasoline" by Sia, I highly recommend it.

“Oh dear, here we go” Aidan caught Dean and Orlando’s attention. They were talking about a lot of things, just like the rest of the cast, but everyone went silent as soon as Lee walked in as Thranduil. Lee actually said hi to a lot of them, practically all of them, except for one. Richard.

“Hi guys, how are you?” Lee approached the boys, as he called them.

“We are fine, thanks dad” Orlando loved to call him like that.

“I hope it’s not a rough day for you” Lee smiled kindly to the three of them.

“It has been good, nothing so bad” Dean replied.

“Well, I leave you to rest” Lee smiled and walked to the set.

“Here comes the bloody elf!” Richard shouted as soon as Lee approached him at the set. The boys got immediately annoyed.

“Shut up dwarf, or I will clean my shoes with your beard again” Lee shouted back, calmly, just to make Richard mad.

“What is their problem?” Aidan hated this. It all started from day number one of Richard and Lee working together. When they met they were kind and nice to each other, but as soon as they immersed in their characters, they became rude and mad at each other. The whole cast and crew dreaded the days when both kings had to work together, because they knew it was all about shouting at each other, bad words, bad looks and a lot of disdain for each other. Even if they were not working, they would keep going with all the hate, but there were few days like those.

“Ok, from top” Peter shouted. The director just ignored the way they treated each other.

“Surely the dwarf got it wrong” Lee said it so only Richard could hear him.

“Shut up blondie” Richard spat out. Of course their bad relationship would make the scenes more realistic and with better quality.

“Ok, for this one you need to kneel Richard” Peter indicated.

“Oh dear!” Dean, Aidan and Orlando knew what was coming.

“Yes Richard, kneel” Lee said with a grin on his face. The older man stared at him with hate in his eyes, but he obliged. “Good boy” Lee was enjoying every second of it.

“Your time to kneel will come, bitch” Richard said before shooting the scene. 

A few hours later, they were all finished for the day. The boys went to the diner tent to eat something before going to bed; they were having a quiet meal when Richard joined them.

“May I?” Richard asked, pointing to an empty chair.

“Sure” the three of them said at the same time.

“How was your day?” Richard asked while all of them ate.

“It was nice, nothing extraordinary. And yours?” Dean answered, because Aidan and Orlando were very busy eating.

“I did some stunts, but not as many as last week” Richard explained.

“Aren’t you too old to do your own stunts?” Lee joined them along with his sarcasm. Orlando and Aidan rolled their eyes at the same time in despair. The only thing they regretted about being friends was to endure Richard and Lee together.

“Aren’t you a coward to do yours?” Richard’s answer left the table in an awkward silence. The boys kept eating, trying to ignore them.

“Close your mouth dwarf” Lee nagged Richard after a while because of the way he was eating.

“That’s not my mouth, it’s your brain trying to work” Richard replied scornfully.

“Wow, you know how to talk without a brain” Lee kept pushing.

“And you know how to pee with one” Richard wasn’t giving up.

“Do you mind!” Aidan interrupted them, angry. “We are trying to have a nice and quiet dinner because we are tired!”.

“He started it!” Lee pointed at Richard.

“We don’t care, just stop it” Orlando said as calmly as he could. They all finished their dinner in silence.

 

They could do it for days in a row. They actually did it every time they were around each other; they had the ability to bother and irritate each other, no matter the place or time.

“We have to go now” Dean, Aidan and Adam said to Lee and Orlando. They were at the costume trailer, chatting and laughing at Lee's jokes. Richard and Lee were two different persons when they were apart. Lee could make them laugh until their stomachs hurt, and Richard was brilliant at giving them any kind of advice.

“Have a nice day boys” Lee said kindly, smiling.

“See you around” Orlando added before they left the trailer. “Do you have many scenes dad?” he asked the younger man.

“No, I think you have more than me, at least today” Lee yawned.

“That's great, I need to burn all my energy” Orlando was happy.

“I want to be like you when I grow up” Lee joked, making both of them laugh. The make-up artists were busy with Orlando because he was needed first. The trailer went silent for a while and then Richard showed up.

“Wow, you look like a goblin” Richard greeted Lee.

“For now, but you are going to look like one for the rest of your life” Lee seemed to have an answer for every insult thrown at him.

“Have you really seen yourself in the mirror? All the artists have to work in your horrid face” Orlando couldn't believe the way they treated each other.

“At least I can see myself in the mirror without breaking it” Lee was using Thranduil's tone.

“Ok, I have to go now, see you guys later!” Orlando left before his mood got completely ruined. He started walking towards the set, rubbing his temples and babbling to himself.

“Are you ok?” it was Luke.

“Holy fuck you scared me!” Orlando didn't see him coming.

“Sorry! You look mad” Luke felt embarrassed.

“No, it's ok, I am sorry” Orlando apologized, trying to relax. They entered the set together.

“So, what is it?” Luke asked again.

“Richard and Lee, they keep fighting for everything and anything” Orlando finally confessed.

“Oh! They are still with the 'I hate you' mood on, eh?” even Luke knew what was going on with those two.

“Yes! I don't even understand it anymore, it's ridiculous” Orlando was tired of it.

“Hey, everything ok?” Dean and Aidan approached.

“Yeah, just the usual” Orlando's mood was betraying him still.

“Our dads?” Aidan asked, even if he already knew the answer.

“Yeah” Orlando nodded.

“What the fuck is their problem!” Aidan shouted, exasperated.

“Calm down” Dean didn't want it to affect them.

“I don't understand, here we are, the four of us, talking like friends like if nothing, two dwarves, one elf and one man, and we are not killing each other!” Aidan was truly mad.

“I don't understand either” Orlando gave up too.

“It's the way they deal with all of this, and you have to admit the results are impressive” Luke tried to help.

“Would it help if I begin calling you names and being rude?” Dean questioned Luke back.

“No, because it's not who you are or any of us are. They have strong personalities and they are not giving in” Luke tried to make them understand.

“It's getting annoying” Aidan was defeated.

“Very annoying” Orlando as well.

“Just let them be” Luke proposed.

“We do, but they want to share their time with us and they end up together with us” Dean explained.

“And we end up in the middle of the war” Aidan and Orlando said at the same time, making themselves laugh.

By the end of the day they were in a better mood and they decided to have a nice evening watching tv and fooling around, because it was the weekend and they weren't needed for some days. They decided to spend the night at Luke's trailer, because they were bored of their own. It was around 10 p.m. and they were playing videogames.

“I am going to kick your ass this time” Dean warned Aidan.

“No you won't” Aidan turned and kissed the blond's cheek, confusing him and making him lose.

“That's not fair!” Dean shouted and kissed the younger man on the lips, while Orlando and Luke laughed; they were in the kitchen getting some snacks.

“It's your turn” Aidan addressed them, all blushed.

“I really suck at this” Luke confessed.

“Don't worry, me too” Orlando laughed. They spent a while playing like that until there was a knock on the door.

“Hi boys, am I interrupting?” it was Richard.

“No, of course not, come in!” they all said.

“Are we too loud?” Dean didn't want to cause any trouble.

“Not at all, I was just looking for all of you” Richard smiled and sat down in one of the couches. They stopped playing and turned the tv on, but they were talking and chatting. After a while, there was another knock on the door.

“I’ll get it” Richard offered, standing up and opening the door.

“Wow, you scared me” it was Lee.

“Just when we were having fun” Richard replied. Lee almost pushed the older man to get in.

“Sorry guys, just to let Orly know his phone has been ringing” Lee explained.

“Oh dear, I forgot to bring my phone” Orlando realized all of a sudden. He stood up and left in a hurry. “I’ll be back in a minute!” the man said before disappearing. Silence fell on the rest of them.

“Are you going to ruin our night?” Richard finally asked Lee. The boys couldn’t believe it.

“No, I have visits” Lee grinned and winked at the boys. He turned around and left. “Have a good night boys!” was the last thing they heard.

“Thanks!” the boys replied. Richard shot the door, completely quiet.


	2. Chapter 2

The week went by as the days before: with Richard and Lee fighting for every single thing they could think of. The boys didn’t know what to do, so they just followed Luke’s advice and they let them be; they decided to ignore them and to gather without them knowing, so they could be at peace.

“So you had visits eh? Who was it? An ogre?” Richard wanted to annoy Lee between takes.

“No, unfortunately your mother couldn’t make it” Lee said sharply. They stared at each other, clenching their teeth. The boys were fooling around the set; they were tired of hearing their insults to one another. 

“Your mother definitely visited me” Richard kept going. Lee got mad red for a moment.

“Oh yes, she told me about a nightmare she had” Lee smiled while soothing his elf hair.

“You are the nightmare” was all Richard could think of.

“What? You are running out of insults?” Lee grinned. Richard just rolled his eyes and walked towards the set where he was needed. Everyone finished their scenes some hours later, except for Dean, so the boys decided to change and return to the set to wait for him. Richard and Lee went straight to the costume trailer and then to their own trailers without crossing a word.

Lee enjoyed a nice and quiet meal at his place; he washed the dishes and was about to turn the tv on when someone almost knocked his door down.

“What the hell do you want” Lee said as soon as he saw Richard standing outside his trailer.

“Where are your manners, elf?” Richard said before pushing Lee away and shutting the door.

“Hey! Get the hell out!” Lee shouted, surprised.

“I am not leaving until you apologize for everything” Richard spat.

“Oh really? Who the fuck do you think you are?” Lee was truly mad.

“I am a better person than you are for starters!” Richard was mad as well.

“No you are not! You keep insulting me as well, so deal with it” Lee was not giving in.

“You are an asshole!” Richard said, approaching him.

“You are a dick!” Lee shouted back. They stared at each other for a second before crashing their lips together roughly; Richard grabbed Lee by the neck and pinned him hard against the wall.

“What the fuck are you doing!” Lee said, breathless, pushing Richard away.

“What you wanted” Richard grinned at him.

“Get out!” Lee shouted before crashing his lips against Richard one more time; he bit the older man’s lips and pulled his hair hard. Richard pinned him against the wall again, this time ripping out Lee's shirt and biting his collarbones and nipples; one of his hands traveled down Lee's jeans and grabbed his cock hard through the fabric.

“Already hard? You are a whore” Richard mocked him. Lee pulled his hair hard and unzipped his jeans, grabbing his cock as well.

“Look who's talking, bitch” they smiled devilishly at each other before Richard grabbed Lee by the nape and bent him over the table. The younger man landed hard on it, knocking off some plates and leaving him breathless; Richard’s grip didn't decrease while pulling down Lee's jeans and grabbing his cock with his free hand, so hard Lee felt some pain and tried to move.

“You are not going anywhere until you come for me” Richard leaned over him, trapping Lee between the table and his body. The younger man could feel Richard’s hard cock in his ass, but he forgot about it as soon as Richard started stroking his cock, hard and fast.

“Fuck!” Lee shouted, completely trapped, feeling his knees were going to betray him at any moment. Richard bit his earlobe and his shoulder, while grinding against him and stroking his length. “Oh my God, stop!” Lee yelled, more of pleasure than from pain.

“Not until you make a mess of yourself!” Richard seemed to be commanding him.

“Stop!” Lee didn't want to give in, even if he was enjoying every second of it.

“No!” Richard kept stroking him until the inevitable happened.

“Shit!” Lee came hard on the table and himself, falling to his knees a moment later, breathless. 

“Good boy” Richard smiled at him, a few steps away.

“You are a prick” Lee stared at him, standing up. He walked and crashed Richard against the sink, grabbing him by the wrists and biting his lower lip; he pulled down his jeans and fell to his knees, swallowing all of Richard’s hard length. The older man pulled his hair as a reflex when he felt Lee biting the tip of his cock.

“Fuck!” this time Richard was breathless. Lee continued doing the same, even if Richard began rocking his hips, fucking his mouth hard. After some minutes, Lee stopped and stood up, crashing his lips against the older man's, while his hand stroked his cock, hard and fast. Richard tried to grab Lee's hand, but he pushed it away. “Don't you dare!” Richard tried to fight the orgasm before he came hard on his clothes and the carpet.

“Who is a mess now?” Lee mocked him this time. Richard leaned on the sink for a moment, staring at the younger man.

“I hate you” he finally said.

“Likewise” Lee replied. They stared at each other in silence and half naked, trying to catch their breath. Richard was pulling on his jeans when Lee shouted. “Don't even think about it!” the younger man walked towards him and kissed him once again, ripping his shirt open, making the buttons fly away; he also took off his jeans once and for all.

“I thought you wanted me to leave” Richard said while Lee bit his nipples. “Fuck!” Richard yelled and Lee laughed, making the older man angry; he grabbed Lee by the waist and crashed him against the counter, while getting rid of the shreds that used to be Lee's shirt and his jeans as well. Richard kissed him again, their tongues fighting each other, while their bodies started rubbing against each other. Lee took off Richard's shirt and scratched his back; Richard bit Lee's collarbone.

“You are not leaving until I say so” Lee's voice was demanding.

“Because you need someone to jerk you off” Richard looked down at Lee's cock getting hard again.

“You are my bitch now” Lee said before crashing their lips together and thrusting a finger inside Richard's hole; Richard got hard again as well.

“You are about to turn into mine” Richard said before grabbing the younger man by the waist and carrying him to the bedroom. He dropped Lee in the bed and kissed him hard; then he rolled him and started kissing and biting his back and ass, while thrusting one of his fingers inside the younger man.

“Fuck!” Lee clenched his hands in the pillow.

“Maybe I should leave you like this as a punishment, so you have to finish yourself” Richard said to his ear.

“Don't be a jerk” Lee would kill him if he leave.

“Bad manners” Richard said before spanking him hard, leaving a mark on Lee's ass. He thrusted another finger inside him.

“God!” Lee started fucking Richard's fingers.

“On your knees Lee” the older man commanded after a while, pulling out his fingers. Lee obliged and stayed in all fours. Richard spanked him again, leaving another mark in his ass. “Who is kneeling now, bitch?” Richard grabbed Lee's cock.

“Not so hard” Lee mumbled, breathless. He could feel Richard's cock in his ass while the older man was leaning on him.

“This is going to hurt even more” Richard said to his ear and then thrusted all his length inside the younger man, hard and fast.

“Fuck!” Lee felt a wave of pain in his lower belly, but nothing compared to the feeling of Richard inside him. He could almost feel it in his throat.

“Shit you are so tight!” Richard shouted, almost falling on top of the younger man. He regained his control and started thrusting himself in and out of Lee while stroking the younger man's cock. He didn't increase the pace so Lee wouldn't come before time, but the thrusts were as hard as the first one, making both of them moaned really loud. After a while, they were completely covered in sweat and Lee wanted to come so badly, but Richard was teasing him; there was precum on his cock and sheets and that was all Richard allowed for the moment.

“Faster!” Lee demanded. He wanted to come, but at the same time he wouldn't mind staying like that forever.

“Wait, I want to see your face when you come” Richard replied, stopping and pulling out. He rolled Lee on the bed and got on top of him; he was as blushed and sweaty as Lee was. They kissed again and Lee grabbed Richard’s ass, squeezing it hard.

“What are you waiting for?” Lee said before Richard thrusted his cock inside Lee again, harder and faster this time. The younger man felt another wave of pain and he couldn’t help but clench his hands in Richard’s back, while the older man kept increasing the pace. “Fuck, don’t stop!” Lee didn’t know if he shouted or begged.

“God you feel so good!” Richard couldn’t stop even if he wanted to; the feeling of being inside Lee was intoxicating and he wanted to stay like that as much as possible. He kept thrusting in and out while Lee pulled his hair and bit his collarbones, leaving scratches all over his skin, letting Richard know he was in pain; but they were not going to stop for anything in the world.

“Keep going!” Lee was out of his mind, just like Richard. Richard increased the pace as fast as he could, while they kept moaning, louder and louder each time.

“I’m coming!” Richard shouted, incapable of stopping.

“Do it!” Lee shouted back. They came at the same time, Richard inside Lee and Lee all over the place; they moaned very loud, even yelled, and then Richard fell beside Lee in the bed. They were sweaty and completely breathless. Lee’s trailer was a complete mess and they were exhausted, just lying in bed.

“You can leave now” Lee said, breathless.

“I know” Richard replied as breathless as the younger man. They just stared at each other for some minutes before falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Leave kudos and comments if you did!


	3. Chapter 3

“Guys, I think something is very wrong with Richard and Lee” Luke almost ran to the set, where Orly and Aidan were waiting for Dean to finish shooting.

“Besides the fact they are idiots?” Aidan tried to joke, but Luke was serious.

“What happened?” Orlando asked finally.

“I walked to my trailer to get my phone and I heard shouting and things crashing in Lee’s trailer” Luke explained.

“Oh dear!” Orly and Aidan said at the same time.

“Hey guys, what is it?” Dean joined them because he finished shooting.

“I will tell you on our way to the costume trailer” Luke seemed worried. He explained everything again while they walked to the trailer.

“I hope this doesn’t get worse than it is” Dean said finally while removing his costume.

“We need to talk to them. This needs to stop” Aidan said, worried.

“Could it wait until tomorrow? I am really tired right now” Dean confessed.

“Of course, we need to think what to say to them and they need to cool off” Orlando agreed with Dean, and so did Aidan and Luke.

“What do you want to do?” Aidan asked to cheer them up.

“What about some beers and tv and then bed?” Dean proposed.

“Sounds good” Orlando said while the others agreed, except for Luke. “What is it?” Orlando asked.

“I don’t know if it was my imagination, but at one point, the shouts in Lee’s trailer sounded like moans” Luke surprised the boys with that confession.

 

Lee woke up feeling completely wasted. As soon as he moved in bed, everything began to hurt and he noticed all the possible bruises in his skin; they were everywhere. He sat up and then he noticed he wasn’t alone in bed; he didn’t know what to do, so he just stared at Richard for some minutes before the older man woke up by himself. He was in the same deplorable state as Lee.

“Morning” Richard said before feeling some blood on his lips. Lee’s bite.

“You didn’t leave” Richard couldn’t tell if Lee was surprised, mad or pleased.

“Sorry, I was too tired” Richard sat up in bed too.

“What the hell is wrong with us” Lee was upset.

“A lot” Richard noticed the bruises on his own skin.

“Oh my God, the boys! What are we going to tell them? How the fuck did this happen?” Lee fell on the bed, his hands covering his face.

“You didn’t like it?” Richard asked, surprising Lee.

“Of course I did!” Lee sat up with some pain. “I don't even understand what happened” the younger man rubbed his temples, while Richard stared at him in silence. Lee looked back at him and then they kissed, softly this time, not like the night before; Lee grabbed his face and ended up falling on top of the older man, who grabbed him by the waist.

“Ouch!” they both shouted at the same time, stopping what they were doing. Richard's lip bled again as well as some of their scratches.

“We're animals” Richard joked sarcastically. They sat up in bed again.

“I am sorry for everything” Lee said suddenly.

“It's ok” Richard didn't understand what Lee meant.

“No, you asked me to apologize for everything, so I am apologizing. I am sorry for everything” Lee was truly sorry, surprising Richard.

“I am sorry too. I don't even remember who started it” Richard apologized as well.

“It doesn't matter as long as it ends” Lee was more calmed now.

“I know. And I don't hate you by the way” Richard stroked Lee's face.

“Neither do I” Lee smiled at him before the older man kissed him again; Richard's lip began to bleed once more after a minute. “Sorry about that” Lee cleaned the blood from his lip.

“I am more worried about you” Richard looked down to the bed, to a red spot in the sheets; Lee never felt he bled, but of course he wasn't paying attention to that.

“I am fine” the younger man smiled again. “So, you worry about me?” he mocked Richard.

“Shut up” Richard tried to sound annoyed, but he smiled back at Lee. “I like you” he said a second later.

“I think we established that last night” Lee joked again, but Richard was serious. “What is it?” he asked.

“You have someone else” Richard seemed disappointed.

“What?” Lee had no idea what Richard was talking about.

“You said you had visits the other day, remember?” Richard pointed out.

“Oh, that” Lee blushed immediately.

“So it's true” Richard clenched his teeth.

“No!” Lee shouted too loud, surprising both of them. “It's stupid” he didn't know where to start.

“It's not and I want the truth” Richard's tone was pretty serious.

“I made that up” Lee finally confessed.

“Really?” Richard didn't expect that answer.

“Yes, the boys were spending a nice time and you know how we behave around each other, so I didn't want to ruin the night for you and the boys” Lee blushed again and Richard just kissed him, throwing him in bed and landing on top of the younger man. They had to stop minutes later thanks to the pain and exhaustion.

“Sorry for that” Richard said, lying beside Lee.

“It's ok, but your lip is not going to stop bleeding if we keep doing this” Lee smiled, cleaning more blood from Richard's lip.

“I don't mind” Richard stroked Lee's face.

“I like you too, which leaves the question of why the fuck we were so rude to each other” Lee was trying to digest everything that happened.

“To push each other I guess” Richard was as clueless as Lee.

“And the boys?” Lee wondered.

“I think we can tell them we are in good terms now, and tell them the rest when we figure it out ourselves” Richard proposed.

“Sounds good. Can we stay in bed?” Lee was really tired.

“We? You want me to stay?” this time Richard mocked him.

“Shut up! I hate you so much” Lee laughed, rolling in bed so he turned his back on the older man.

“Come on, what about a shower? And then I help you clean your place” Richard hugged him by the waist, kissing his shoulder.

“That sounds good” Lee agreed. They stood up and Lee put the sheets and their clothes in the washing machine, while Richard got in the shower. He joined him some minutes later in complete pain, but the hot water helped a lot; they helped each other with the scratches when they weren't too busy kissing each other. They felt they needed to make up for the time they wasted annoying each other.

By the time they finished cleaning up their mess, it was time for lunch, so they went to the diner tent and enjoy a quiet meal; it was a day off, so it was empty until the boys showed up, completely shocked to see them together without fighting.

“Hey!” they all tried to sound natural.

“Hi boys” Richard and Lee said at the same time.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Aidan noticed their state immediately. 

"Nothing" Richard and Lee said at the same time again.

"Did you fight?" Dean asked, slightly annoyed. 

"Kind of" Richard was embarrassed, but the boys thought a different reason as for why.

"I hope this brings it to an end" Orlando was annoyed as well.

"Yes" both men agreed. 

"Finally!" all men said. They served themselves some food and joined Richard and Lee; they had a nice lunch and then they talked for hours. It was the first time they could do it and they were enjoying it. They didn't ask anything else about their deplorable state, although they would glance at Richard's lip and all the scratches and bruises they had, especially Luke and Dean.

The boys spent the whole afternoon with them, too thrilled to see they were getting along or at least trying. They spent the rest of the day at Richard's trailer, watching movies and having fun; they never noticed how tired Lee and Richard seemed to be, but they were tired too, so they left them alone by nightfall. The boys didn't suspect anything because Lee was helping Richard with the dishes when they said goodbye.

“How is your lip?” Lee asked distractedly while drying the plates with a dishcloth.

“Better, thanks” Richard washed the last dishes.

“The boys are happy” Lee pointed out.

“Yeah” Richard ran out of answers.

“By the way, you owe me a shirt, dwarf” Lee used Thranduil's tone. Richard stared at him, serious.

“Then you owe me one as well, elf” the older man replied as Thorin. Lee couldn't help but laugh, before Richard kissed him on the lips. “Come with me” Richard led Lee to his bedroom.

“I haven't finished drying the dishes” Lee said between kisses, but he was already pinned against the door.

“Leave them” Richard kissed his neck.

“I don't think we are in condition to do it again” Lee was telling the truth, he could barely sit properly.

“Get naked Lee” Richard commanded.

“But...” Lee was trying to find a good argument to convince Richard.

“Get naked or I am going to owe you two shirts Lee” Richard was firm about it. Lee began taking his clothes off and so did Richard; when they were naked, Richard kissed him again and led him to the bed. “Lie down” Lee obliged and the older man lied down beside him, tucking both of them in bed.

“This feels so good” Lee felt drowsy almost immediately.

“We need to sleep” Richard stroked the younger man's face.

“Naked?” Lee was curious.

“Can you think of a better way?” Richard smiled, making Lee smile as well. They fell asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy it and please leave kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me!


	4. Chapter 4

Lee was beyond frustrated now. It had been a couple of weeks since Richard and he slept together and the constant company of the boys was getting in the way. He wasn't angry at them, but he felt they were too happy about it all; they were hanging together all the time, leaving only some nights to the two of them, and all they could think of was sleep because they got tired filming. The scratches disappeared and Lee felt he needed more. He needed Richard so badly, and the glances and hidden kisses weren't enough anymore; he couldn't help to stare at the older man that day and he didn't even care.

“Very good! You guys can go now” Peter said to the whole cast, except for Richard and Lee. “I hope you don't mind staying, I think I need another scene with the two kings fighting around Mirkwood” the director joked.

“Sure” both men answered at the same time.

“We'll see you later” the boys told them before walking out of the set.

“See you!” both men said simultaneously again. They worked with Peter for a while and as soon as the director had what he needed, he ran to the edition room, leaving both actors with a couple of staff members, who disappeared moments later. 

“I think we should go” Richard said at Lee, who was still at Thranduil's throne.

“I think we shouldn't” Lee looked down at Richard, making a sign for the older man to come forward. Richard took a few steps forward, but he didn't reach the throne.

“What does the Elvenking have in mind?” he asked in Thorin's voice.

“A way for you to claim what's yours” Lee sat down at the throne, crossing his legs, Thranduil style.

“And what would that be?” Richard began walking up the stairs.

“Do I really need to say it?” Lee bit his index finger and touched his cock through the fabric with his other hand. Richard just leaned forward and crashed their lips together, removing the younger man's hand and replacing it for his own.

“Already hard again? What a whore” Richard smiled and Lee crashed their lips together and threw his arms around Richard's neck, standing up; the older man got rid of Thranduil's gown, while Lee took Thorin's coat off and pulled Richard's fake hair; his hand traveled down to Richard's pants, feeling his hard cock even through the fabric.

“I need you inside of me” Lee was breathless and eager.

“Not yet” Richard smiled devilishly and threw Lee on the throne, sitting him down; Richard undid his trousers and pulled them off, releasing Lee’s aching cock and devouring it.

“Fuck!” Lee pulled Richard’s wig again. He could feel Richard’s lips, tongue and teeth through his cock and he couldn’t help but thrust inside and out of Richard’s mouth, but suddenly the older man stopped and stood up.

“Your turn” Richard said, pulling off his own trousers. He didn’t have to say it twice to Lee; the younger man practically threw himself at Richard’s cock, leaving the older man breathless and pulling at Lee’s wig too. After a while, he made Lee stop by kissing him on the lips; he grabbed him by the neck and made him stood up. “Are you sure about this?” Richard asked.

“Do it or I will do it to you!” Lee was desperate and almost shouting, but he kissed Richard again; the older man helped him turn around and then the younger man bent over the throne, while Richard thrusted himself inside Lee, making both of them moan. Lee felt that wave of pleasure again, that feeling in his throat; he couldn’t help but rock his hips against Richard’s body, while the older man did the same against Lee’s.

They kept doing it for a while, each time harder and faster, Lee grabbing the throne with all his strength and Richard burying his fingers in Lee’s hips. The whole set began to crunch beneath them, especially the throne, but they didn’t care anymore, it was just the two of them. 

“Fuck I’m coming!” Lee had his eyes closed.

“Hold it for me” Richard said to his ear.

“I can’t” Lee was breathless.

“We can’t ruin the set or the clothes” Richard explained between thrusts.

“Fuck!” Lee couldn’t believe it. He tried really hard to hold it, but the feeling of Richard coming inside him and his loud moan made it nearly impossible. The older man pulled out fast, turned Lee around and sat him on the throne again, while Richard kneeled and devoured his length, just a second before Lee came profusely in his mouth; Richard swallowed it all and stayed on his knees for a while, trying to catch his breath, just like Lee, who was still sitting on the throne, half naked and breathless.

 

“I'm telling you, something is not right about those two” Dean was trying to convince Orlando and Aidan.

“I am content with them not fighting about everything” Aidan assured.

“Me too” Orlando seconded the younger man.

“I know, but something is off” Dean pointed out.

“Everything's fine” Aidan and Orlando said.

“Dean is right, there is something going on between them” Luke was on Dean's side.

“I don't care as long as they stop fighting” Aidan finished the conversation, while looking for his phone. “Damn, I think I left my phone at costumes” he remembered, standing up and walking out of the diner.

“Wait, let me go with you” Orlando caught up with the younger man. They talked about their day on set while walking to the costume trailer, where Aidan found his phone; they were walking back to the diner when they realized all the staff and the crew where leaving the place.

“They finished already?” Aidan was confused.

“And Richard and Lee?” Orlando was as confused.

“Let's check on the set” both men walked towards the set and as soon as they reached the door, they heard moans. They looked at each other in complete shock when they heard what could only be described as shouting; they unlocked the door and entered, but no one was around.

“Guys! Guys!” Aidan and Orlando get to their table running and screaming.

“What is it?” Dean and Luke were surprised.

“You were right, there is something going on with Richard and Lee” Aidan said and explained what he and Orlando heard.

“They were shouting at each other again?” Luke asked.

“Well, it was not precisely shouting” Orlando blushed a little.

“Then what was it?” Dean tried to understand everything they just told.

“Moaning” Aidan said, leaving all of them in awe. 

 

“That was close” Lee said while leaving the costume trailer with Richard.

“Too close” Richard was worried.

“We will be more careful next time” Lee proposed with a smile, despite feeling some pain on his hips and ass.

“There will be no next time” Richard assured him.

“What?” the surprise made Lee stopped walking.

“I mean on the set” Richard corrected.

“Oh! Yeah, you're right” Lee breathed again. They walked to the diner tent in silence and grabbed something to eat; when they joined the boys, the men were staring at them.

“Is something wrong?” Lee tried not to blush.

“We should ask you that” Dean questioned both men.

“What do you mean?” Lee tried to sound natural, but he felt a wave of pain when he sat down; he just hoped he wasn't bleeding again.

“We heard some noises when we went looking for you” Aidan was staring at them.

“Everything is fine” Richard assured them.

“Were you arguing again?” Orlando spat out.

“I think it's ok to have a little disagreement once in a while” Richard tried to convince them.

“Do you moan when you disagree?” Aidan's question awarded him a slap in the head, courtesy of Dean. Luke and Orly tried not to laugh.

“What?” both men ask at the same time, confusion reflected in their faces, while both prayed not to blush.

“The noises we heard were like moans” Orlando explained.

“We tried not to shout at each other, perhaps it sounded differently” Richard explained naturally, surprising Lee with his capacity of reaction.

“You weren't on the set when we went to take a look” Aidan insisted.

“We were already walking towards the costume trailer” Lee answered this time.

“Fair enough. Just stop fighting” Dean said a moment later while the rest were still staring at them.

“Yes” both men replied.

“Ok, we'll be at Aidan's if you need anything” Dean said while they stood up and said goodbye to them. Orlando hit Lee affectionately on the hip and the younger man tried really hard not to react because of the pain he felt. Luke smiled at them and joined the boys as they left the tent.

“So fucking close” Richard grabbed his forehead.

“It's ok, they didn't find out” Lee sighed in relieve.

“They practically did, so it was a terrible idea” Richard seemed worried.

“Shut up, at least your ass and your hips are not killing you” Lee couldn't help it, he was really uncomfortable.

“You wanted it” Richard pointed out. They finished their meal in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, we are halfway there!  
> Feel free to comment and leave kudos :)


	5. Chapter 5

The next weeks they had to be extremely careful; the boys were trying to figure out if there was something else going on between them, especially when Orlando noticed some bruises on Lee’s hips the next day at the costume trailer. This situation took all their time together away; they couldn't be together by themselves, not even to talk, so kissing was out of the question. They didn't spend a night together again, not even to sleep, which annoyed Richard more than he would admit.

They were on set, this time at Erebor's hall; most scenes required only the dwarves, but elves and some men were in the set as well. Richard couldn't take his eyes off Lee, who smiled at him every time their eyes met; he was as desperate as Richard and the older man knew because he himself was fighting the urge to go and crash their lips together. He wanted to kiss and bite Lee's skin and fuck him all night long; but he had to shake those thoughts away before he got a boner.

Some of the actors finished after a while and began to leave, especially men and elves, but Lee decided to stay, as well as Orlando. Peter was giving instructions for a scene when Richard saw Lee: the man was biting his lower lip and then Orlando told him something and they laughed, making the younger man bit his thumb; Richard couldn’t help biting his lip as well. 

After a while, only Richard was needed on set and the boys were impatient and tired, so they said goodbye to him and Lee, and left.

“Are you sure about staying?” Orlando asked Lee.

“Sure, you are too tired, so eat something and go to sleep” Lee said to all of them.

“Thanks, see you!” they all said goodbye to him.

“Have a good night!” Lee replied, waving at the boys as they left the set. The man sat down on a chair while Richard finished shooting some scenes. The costume staff helped him take off Thror’s armor and left, while Peter and Andy ran to the edition room, leaving them alone. Richard sat down on the throne, staring at Lee.

“We should go” Lee said without blinking.

“Not until you give me what is mine” Richard sounded more like Thorin than to himself.

“I don’t have anything that belongs to you” Lee smiled while walking towards the throne.

“Yes you do” Richard followed Lee's every move.

“Really?” the younger man asked, bending over the throne, his arms supporting his weight.

“You are mine” Richard said before kissing him on the lips. The younger man grabbed his face while straddling him; Richard couldn't help himself and ran his hands through Lee's thighs. 

“God, you turn me on so much” Lee mumbled between kisses, while grinding against Richard.

“Likewise” Richard got rid of Lee's costume and started to bite the younger man's chest.

“Fuck!” Lee was trying to focus on taking off Richard's costume as well. When he undid the older man's trousers, he kneeled down in front of Richard and swallowed all his length at once; Richard couldn't help but pull Lee's wig while the younger man pleasured him with his mouth.

“Get back here” the older man tried to command, but he was already breathless. Lee stood up and took his trousers off before straddling Richard again; this time he thrusted Richard's cock inside him.

“Oh my God!” Lee shouted before crashing their lips together; he started rocking his hips, while the older man grabbed him by the waist, burying his fingers in Lee's back. The younger man pulled his wig and bit his collarbones and neck.

“Shit, I needed this!” Richard tried not to shout too loud, making Lee smile.

“I thought you said we were not going to do this anymore” Lee mocked him between moans.

“That was before you bit your lip and your finger” Richard could barely speak.

“You wanted me” Lee seemed surprised.

“Yes” Richard kissed Lee again and thrusted harder inside him, increasing the pace as well.

“Fuck, don't stop!” Lee was breathless, throwing his head back. Richard seized the moment and bowed his head to swallow Lee's length, making the younger man release a loud moan that echoed everywhere in the set; Lee couldn't help moving faster and harder, looking down at the older man pleasuring him and moaning with his cock in his mouth. The sight and the sound of it all made Lee come in Richard's mouth, while he tried to keep his balance by grabbing the throne with both hands.

“One day you are going to choke me with your cum” Richard joked after swallowing it all, making Lee blush; the younger man smiled and kissed him, while Richard kept thrusting inside him to come, making Lee bit his lip and stare at the older man.

“Come for me” Lee mumbled. That's all he needed to do for Richard to come hard inside him; they stayed like that for some minutes before catching their breath and their strength. They helped dressing each other and they left the set, walking towards the costume trailer in silence, with a smile on their faces.

 

“Do you think they bought it?” Aidan asked the other guys while changing into their clothes.

“I hope so or we will be in a lot of trouble” Dean joked.

“We are not doing anything wrong, we are just curious” Orlando explained.

“Yeah right” Luke laughed, making them laugh as well. They left the costume trailer and started walking towards the set again; they saw the staff bringing in Thror's armor, meaning Richard was done for the day.

They arrived at the doors of the set and Luke eavesdropped before opening them; he couldn't hear anything, so he made a sign to the boys to enter with him. They walked a little more inside, being careful with all the prompts so they wouldn't make a sound; when they got a little closer, they heard the moans and they recognized the voices: Richard and Lee.

They looked at each other and Aidan made them a sign to get closer, even if the other said no with their heads. Aidan approached anyway and the others had no choice but to join him; they hid behind a green panel and their mouths fell open with shock.

“Oh...” Aidan's mouth was covered by Dean and Orlando at the same time, while Luke dragged them out of the set in silence.

“Holy shit!!!!” Aidan shouted as soon as they were out of there.

“We know” Orlando and Luke replied.

“But... but they were... they were...” Aidan couldn't find the words.

“Yes Aidan, we know what sex is” Dean tried to joke.

“But... but...” Aidan was truly shocked.

“We are as surprised as you, calm down” Orlando said.

“Sorry, I just can't believe it” Aidan finally completed a sentence.

“We will talk to them tomorrow, but for now we should give them some privacy” Luke proposed; the boys nodded and they walked towards the diner tent in silence.

 

Richard and Lee arrived later at the tent, so they had dinner by themselves; they were tired but happy to enjoy each other at least for a night. They didn't talk a lot and Lee finished his meal first, but he waited for Richard to finish as well, although he was falling asleep; Richard seized the moment and stroked the younger man's face, surprising him. Lee smiled and grabbed his hand before standing up and leading Richard to his trailer; everything was quiet already, so they just improved the silence. Lee led Richard to his bedroom, where they took their clothes off and got into bed; the older man kissed Lee on the lips and both of them fell asleep with a smile on their face.

The next day they were having breakfast at the diner tent when the boys joined them, after serving themselves; they were quiet and glancing at them from time to time.

“Is something wrong?” Lee finally asked.

“Everything is fine” Dean smiled at him.

“But you didn’t tell us you were a thing” Aidan suddenly spat out, making the boys roll his eyes at him.

“What?” this time Richard and Lee blushed.

“We know, no need to hide it anymore” Aidan said calmly.

“What...? How...? What?” Lee was shocked.

“How did you find out?” Richard tried to hide his surprise.

“Well… we… kind of… walk on you… last night?” all of them blushed and tried not to look at them in the eye.

“YOU WHAT!?” both men shouted, completely embarrassed.

“We knew something was going on between you and you didn’t tell us, so we wanted to find out” Luke tried to explain.

“And that means the sounds we heard were moaning all along” Dean pointed out.

“That's not of your business” Richard seemed pretty upset.

“We are sorry, we were just curious” Aidan apologized for all of them.

“We just wanted to figure out everything before telling you” Lee explained, watching Richard clenching his teeth.

“Sorry” all the boys said.

“Don’t do it again” Richard was serious.

“We won’t, we already know and we are really happy for you” Aidan couldn’t hide his happiness, taking both men by surprise. 

“You are?” both of them asked.

“Yeah, it's a surprise because you hated each other and now you don't, but you seem happier around each other” Aidan explained, smiling at them. Lee smiled back at him and Richard relaxed; the boys started chatting minutes later, but Richard and Lee stayed quiet, just listening to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	6. Chapter 6

That was the beginning of the end, when everything fell apart; when the excuses and the silence started. Richard was avoiding Lee as much as he could; he would come up with any pretext if the boys and Lee wanted to hang out in town or go hiking, like he was really tired or feeling sick. He would eat at his trailer as often as he could, and work as much as he could. If Richard and Lee got to spend some time together, it was always with the boys around, and Richard would not even look at Lee in the eye. The kisses and the smiles disappeared completely and Lee felt broken; he wondered if the boys noticed what happened.

Lee was sitting by himself eating dinner, feeling sad and annoyed thanks to Richard's behavior. The boys interrupted his thoughts before he burst.

“Hey dad!” Orlando greeted him.

“Hey, how are you?” Lee addressed to all of them.

“We are a little bored, but fine” Aidan replied while all of them sat at the table.

“That's good, you need to rest even if you get bored” Lee was referring to the week they had, going on location and working until midnight.

“Yeah, we know” they all said.

“Have you seen Richard?” Dean surprised Lee with that question, mostly because he didn't have the answer.

“No, I haven't” was all the man said trying not to cry or slam the table.

“He has been acting weird for a couple of weeks now” Dean seemed worried.

“He is weird, what do you expect?” Aidan tried to joke, but Lee remained silent.

“He's been busy, give him a break” Luke tried to calm the situation. They were eating their dinner in silence when Richard appeared.

“Hi, do you mind?” the older man asked if he could join them. Lee kept his gaze down on his plate. 

“Sure!” all the boys replied, happy to see Richard as his old self. He sat in front of Lee and the younger man was truly mad now.

“Look who decided to join us” Lee used the same tone of hate when they spent the time insulting each other. The boys wanted to disappear. 

“And you wonder why I wasn't around” Richard didn't forget his tone as well.

“You are a coward!” Lee shouted and slammed the table. 

“I am not having this conversation now” Richard stood up and began to leave.

“Stop avoiding me!” Lee shouted again, standing up as well, making the older man stop for a second, but Richard didn't look back and left the diner. Lee fell down on his chair, completely defeated; the boys were quiet, not knowing what to say or do.

“Are you ok?” Orlando asked him, worried. Lee just clenched his teeth and rubbed his forehead, just before standing up and leaving after the older man.

“Lee!” the boys shouted, but he was already gone.

“Oh dear” Dean said, while they stared at each other in silence.

 

Lee listened a door being shot down while walking, so he knew Richard was in his trailer. He arrived seconds later and opened the door without knocking, too mad to remember his manners; he closed the door as hard as he could.

“What the fuck is your problem!” he yelled as soon as he saw Richard.

“You are my problem!” Richard shouted back, as mad as Lee was.

“I am your problem?! What the fuck did I do?!” Lee was shocked.

“You know what, this is over!” the older man was not making any sense.

“Excuse me?! That's it?! Thanks for your dick and your ass, it was fun!” Lee fought back the tears forming in his eyes.

“If we can't have a conversation like grown-ups, yes!” Richard was failing at calming down as well.

“So you only used me for sex and that was it, I am not of good use for you anymore? I've never met a bigger asshole than you!” Lee was heartbroken.

“I did not use you! And you are an asshole as well!” Richard seemed mad, but a tear rolled down his face.

“I guess we'll continue to hate each other, because that's the only thing we are good at” he didn't want to cry in front of Richard, so he started walking towards the door.

“I love you Lee” Richard whispered after a moment.

“Thanks for ignoring...what?” Lee interrupted himself when the words sank in. Both men stood there in silence, staring at each other. “What?” Lee asked again, completely shocked.

“It doesn’t matter” Richard was calmed now.

“Of course it does! I don’t understand!” Lee’s heart was beating fast.

“What is it that you don’t understand?! I began insulting you because I knew that if you smiled at me just once, I was going to fall for you!” Richard finally confessed, while another tear rolled down his face. “And I did, I fell for you” the older man seemed defeated.

“And that’s why you’ve been ignoring me?” Lee couldn’t believe it.

“Because you don’t love me” Richard was sure.

“Can I be the one to decide that?” Lee’s words made Richard stare at him, while the younger man walked towards him and kissed him; they hugged each other unconsciously and Richard ran his hands through Lee's back, while the younger man did the same with Richard's hair. Lee stopped to clean the tears from Richard's face, while their foreheads touched.

“I'm sorry” Richard apologized.

“Don't push me away” Lee whispered.

“It's easier to hate you” the older man joked.

“Is that what you want?” Lee asked, stroking Richard's face.

“No” Richard replied before kissing the younger man again; he hugged Lee by the waist and led him to his room, feeling the younger man throwing his arms around his neck. Lee closed the door behind them without even opening his eyes. “Lee...I have to... lock the door” Richard tried to say between kisses.

“Leave it” the younger man was too busy kissing him and he didn't want to stop. Ever.

“But...” Richard was interrupted by Lee's lips again.

“I don't care” the younger man said, taking Richard's shirt off and his own, making Richard forget about everything that wasn't kissing Lee's skin. The older man led him to the bed, where both men fell, Lee on the bed and Richard on top of Lee. Richard touched and kissed every inch of Lee's chest, making the younger man smile and bite his lip.

“I love when you do that” Richard smiled as well and kissed him on the lips.

“I love to bite yours” Lee said before biting Richard's lower lip. Richard kept kissing Lee’s chest while undoing his trousers, making the younger man squirm beneath him; he took Lee’s trousers off, as well as his own. “I needed your skin against mine” Lee said as soon as he felt Richard’s body on top of him.

“I need you” Richard said before kissing him again.

“I need you too” Lee trapped Richard with his legs around his waist, while the older man ran his hands through them and started rubbing against the younger man; both of them were hard as rocks, but this time they were enjoying every second of it. Lee’s hands travelled down Richard’s back and grabbed his ass at the same time the older man thrusted his length inside him, this time slowly and carefully, but Lee felt it like Richard was going deeper; instead of having that feeling in his throat, he felt it in his heart.

“Are you alright?” Richard asked when Lee went breathless.

“Perfect” Lee smiled at him and Richard started rocking his hips in slow motions, enjoying every second of it; they hugged each other, no space between their bodies, while they kept kissing and running their hands through their skin. Lee wanted it to last forever, to feel that body against his forever; he wanted to kiss every inch of that skin and those lips and he knew Richard wanted that too because he said it: he said he loved him. Lee began to cry, overwhelmed by his own feelings; he hugged Richard tighter, hiding his face in Richard's neck.

“Lee, are you ok?” Richard was worried and stopped to make sure the younger man was alright.

“Don't stop” Lee whispered, kissing him; Richard felt the tears on his own face, but he obliged and continued thrusting inside the younger man. 

They did it for hours, enjoying every moment of it; they didn't stop kissing and caressing each other, until they were completely covered in sweat and tired. The older man began thrusting harder and faster, making Lee clench his hands on his back; both of them started to moan louder and Richard bit Lee's collarbone. 

“Keep going!” Lee shouted this time, even if he was sore; he wanted to drown in the pleasure he was feeling, he didn't want it to stop. Richard kept thrusting as hard and fast as he could, drowning in the pleasure as well; they came hard after a moment and Richard kissed Lee, making both of them moan in each other's mouth. They stayed like that for some minutes, before the older man pulled out and fell beside Lee in bed; it was the middle of the night and everything was quiet, while both men were staring at each other, completely breathless and exhausted. They smiled at each other before Lee hugged Richard by the waist and rested his head on his chest; they fell asleep in no time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a little shorter than the others, sorry! I hope you enjoyed it and remember I appreciate all the comments and kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

“Did we just ruin their relationship?” Aidan asked, completely worried. The boys were hanging in Luke's trailer after the scene on the diner tent; the youngest man was pacing around, truly concerned about them.

“They need to figure it out” Dean tried to calm him.

“They said that before, remember?” Aidan was too worried.

“We remember” Luke replied.

“It's our fault. They said they wanted to figure out and then tell us, and then we idiots pushed things” Aidan was mad at himself.

“Calm down, it's not our fault” Dean made the younger man sat down on a couch.

“But...” Aidan was not buying it.

“Dean is right, they didn't talk to each other properly and they need to, we just have to wait” Orlando's words calmed Aidan.

“Fine” the younger man was not convinced.

“Forget about them. Let's watch some tv and then we go to bed” Dean smiled fondly at him. Luke turned on the tv and they watched it in silence.

 

Richard woke up completely tired; he tried to move when he noticed Lee was still hugging him and he couldn't help but smile. The older man stroked his back until Lee woke up minutes later; as soon as he realized where he was, Lee crashed his lips against Richard's, getting on top of him.

“Are you ok?” Richard asked, surprised.

“I made up my mind” Lee smiled at him before kissing him again. “I love you too” Lee stared at the older man.

“Is that the reason you cried last night?” Richard asked, curious.

“No... Yes... I knew you were going to ask!” Lee fell on the bed again, covering his face with his hands.

“You don't have to tell me” Richard replied.

“I cried because I was overwhelmed” Lee confessed, blushing.

“Why?” the older man asked again.

“Because no one ever told me they loved me” Lee felt he was going to cry again.

“You have to be joking” Richard removed Lee's hands from his face and stared at him in awe.

“You don't believe me?” Lee was as surprised as Richard because of his reaction.

“I don't, I mean... how could anyone not love you?” Richard's shy smile made Lee melt; the younger man just kissed him again, while the older man ended on top of Lee.

“It's the truth” Lee stroked Richard's back while the older man stared at him. “But you love me right?” he was nervous to ask.

“I do” Richard smiled at him and Lee felt he was going to burst with happiness.

“That is all that matters then” Lee smiled back before kissing Richard.

“Nobody said it to me neither” Richard confessed after kissing him.

“Really? Losers!” both men laughed before kissing again; Lee began to moan in Richard's mouth.

“After last night you are still horny? Whore” Richard mumbled between kisses.

“Look who's talking, idiot” Lee could kiss him all day. “I love you” the younger man said before kissing Richard again.

“I love you too” Richard felt Lee was smiling and he smiled as well, even if they were kissing; he was never going to get tired of hearing and saying those words. They spent several minutes kissing each other before there was a knock on the door.

“Richard?” it was Aidan. They stopped what they were doing and remained silent; Lee made a sign for Richard to stay quiet. “Richard?” Aidan was already inside.

“That’s why I wanted to lock the door” Richard whispered to Lee, before they stood up and looked for their clothes. “Just a minute!” the older man shouted to Aidan.

“Are you ok? What’s that noise?” Aidan reached out for the bedroom’s door.

“Don’t come in!” Richard and Lee shouted at the same time.

“Lee?” Aidan sounded surprised. “I'll come back later” the man said after a moment of silence, leaving them alone again.

“I'm sorry” Lee apologized while getting dressed.

“It's ok. What the hell are you doing?” Richard stopped the younger man from putting on his shirt.

“I'm getting dressed?” Lee was confused.

“Without a shower? You smell” Richard's tone was dismissive on purpose.

“I will get a shower” Lee threw Richard's shirt to him. He walked towards the bedroom door trying to put on his shirt; as soon as he opened it, Richard closed it with his hand and grabbed Lee's shirt with the other, throwing it away again and kissing the younger man.

“You are not going anywhere” Richard said while locking the door and undoing Lee's trousers.

“I need a shower” Lee was getting aroused again and he felt a little embarrassed about it. Richard began kissing his chest and the younger man bit his lip in an attempt to contain a moan, but the fact that Richard was still naked wasn't helping at all.

“You can have it here” Richard said before kissing him again and running his hands through his back.

“I…I don’t want to…to… invade your… space” Lee could barely speak between kisses and caress.

“Let me guess… hard again?” Richard’s hand stroked his cock through the fabric.

“Fuck!” Lee was breathless, blushed and ashamed. “I’m sorry” he tried to grabbed Richard’s hand, but he ended pinned up against the wall, the older man grabbing his wrists.

“Don’t be. You are beautiful” Richard smiled before kissing him again and pulling off his jeans. “Shower. Now” he commanded, leading Lee to the bathroom.

“And Aidan?” Lee was already in the shower.

“We will deal with all of them later” Richard turned the tap on and the hot water started running through Lee's body. The older man couldn't stop kissing him while the water covered them; Richard's lips traveled down Lee's body until the older man kneeled and swallowed Lee's hard cock.

“Oh God!” Lee was thankful there were handles in the showers, otherwise he would be lying on the floor already. “You… don't have... to... fuck!” Lee could barely speak.

“I want to make it up to you” Richard stood up and kissed Lee.

“For the last weeks?” Lee asked, touching Richard's forehead with his own.

“For all the time wasted” was all Richard said before their lips and bodies crashed together. Richard carried Lee and pinned him against the wall, surprising the younger man with his strength; Lee wrapped his legs around Richard's waist, waiting for the older man to thrust his length inside him.

“Do it” Lee whispered to Richard's ear.

“I don't want to hurt you” Richard replied, trying to contain his wish to thrust himself inside Lee.

“I'll be fine” Lee was eager, rubbing himself against the older man.

“You must be sore after last night” Richard said before kissing the younger man.

“I want you inside of me now!” Lee surprised both of them with his demand. He bit Richard's lip before the older man thrusted his length inside him; Lee was thankful again for the handles. They began to moan while the hot water ran through their bodies, rocking their hips against each other; Lee could feel the cold wall behind him and the warm body between his legs, begging that the handle could resist his weight, but after some minutes he forgot about everything, he was focused on Richard’s body against his and Richard’s length inside him. Richard increased the pace, making Lee come hard on both of them before the water washed away his cum; Richard just needed a couple more of thrusts to come inside Lee.

“Are you alright?” Richard asked, letting go of Lee's legs and watching the younger man stumbling a little.

“I am perfect” Lee said, smiling.

“Horny, but perfect” Richard mocked him.

“That's your fault, you turn me on all the time!” Lee said before crashing their lips together. After making out for some minutes, they resume their shower, talking and helping each other; Richard put some clean clothes on and then went along with Lee to his trailer, so he could change his clothes and have a little breakfast as well.

 

As soon as they finished, they went looking for the boys, who happened to be in Orlando's trailer. They knocked on the door and Orlando answered it.

“Come in guys” he greeted both men.

“Thanks” they said at the same time. The boys were sitting in a couch, staring at them. “Hi” both men said.

“We are sorry we ruined your relationship!” Aidan was very nervous and couldn't help himself.

“You didn't, it's ok” Richard tried to calm him.

“We pushed things when we should have given you more time and your space” Luke apologized as well.

“Guys, it's alright” Lee tried calming them as well.

“Are you sure?” Orlando wanted to make sure.

“Yes” they both replied.

“So you are together and talked about it?” Dean asked.

“Yes” both men replied again.

“Good” all of the boys breathed in relieve, calming down as well.

“I hope this time it lasts more than a few weeks” Dean pointed out.

“It will” Richard answered immediately, surprising Lee; something in the way he said it made Lee feel sure about it. They both smiled at each other in silence while the boys congratulated them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little Epilogue at the end, don't forget to read it after this chapter ;)  
> Kudos and comments are always welcome!


	8. Epilogue

Lee woke up in the middle of the night, trying to remember the wild dream he just had. He shook his head to wake up completely and stood up to go to the bathroom; he looked at himself in the mirror and then he smiled, remembering the dream he had. 

He returned to bed and covered himself with the sheets when he felt an arm around his waist; he rolled in the bed to face the man beside him.

“Where were you?” Richard asked, very drowsy.

“Bathroom” Lee answered, stroking the older man's face.

“You are smiling” Richard noticed.

“I just had this dream and then I remembered it is a memory” Lee explained.

“Really?” Richard was curious.

“Do you remember how we used to hate each other?” that was all Lee needed to say for Richard to understand it.

“I didn't hate you, I just couldn't stand you” Richard joked.

“Because you didn't want to fall in love with me” Lee pointed out.

“Shut up” Richard blushed and closed his eyes, making Lee giggle.

“Where would we be if you actually hated me?” Lee wondered; Richard opened his eyes, staring at the younger man.

“What do you mean?” Richard asked.

“Well, you said it was going to last more than a few weeks and look at us. Now imagine if you really hated me” Lee joked.

“We probably be married and divorced and married again” Richard said sarcastically, making both of them laugh.

“You kept your word” Lee kissed him.

“We kept it” Richard kissed him back, pulling Lee closer to him.

“And here we are, sleeping naked in bed” Lee stroked Richard's face.

“Can you think of a better way?” both men laughed before crashing their lips together. “I love you” they both said, happy. Lee hugged Richard by the waist and rested his head on the older man's chest; Richard kissed his forehead and they began to doze off, thinking about how they've been together for almost four years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> Thanks to all for reading it as well!


End file.
